Wave energy is known as one of the greatest sources of renewable energy that could be exploited to generate electricity. The progressive motion of the wave could be translated for continuous electricity supply. There are different solutions in generating electricity from waves which vary on different configurations.
Generally, wave energy conversion plant that is placed in the sea or ocean may be subject to ferocious wave conditions and powerful forces such as storm and rain. For a wave energy conversion plant to be both commercially and physically viable; it must be able to withstand these forces while at the same time protecting its energy conversion mechanisms from being affected.
It is an object in the present invention to provide a structure that could meet the above requirements by utilising both wave length and wave width in the most efficient way.